The present invention relates to an air-conditioning system for a vehicle which drivingly control a group of motor-fans for air cooling a radiator and a condensor for an air conditioner in an optimum manner.
An example of conventional air conditioning systems for a vehicle is shown in Japanese Utility Model Published Publication No. Sho 57-42095.
However, such a conventional air conditioning system for a vehicle can solely switch draft volume directed to a radiator and a condensor in two steps, by turning motor-fans ON or OFF. Namely, this air conditioning system is not only incapable of fine adjustment in draft volume in accordance with running conditions of the engine varying in a complicated fashion, but also is incapable of fine adjustment in accordance with operating conditions of an air conditioner and changes in atmospheric temperature. Accordingly, this results in inappropriate cooling and wasteful consumption of power.